


Sharing My Bedroom

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Christmas with her husband - and Harry.





	Sharing My Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Fitzette, prompt of _**Ribbon.**_  


* * *

~^~

Ginny and I had just mused over rum punch during Christmas Eve dinner about how this would be Ron and Harry's first Christmas apart since they'd known each other.

Excusing that one _particular_ year, of course, which was too miserable to really qualify as Christmas.

But they'd always shared a room and opened their Christmas gifts together, and neither of them was ever very good at trying something new without the other present.

I woke to the sounds of Ron's delighted exclamations of _wicked_ and _cool_ , highlighted with the decadent sounds of him moaning, which sadly had nothing at all to do with me, but rather because of the chocolate he was already consuming at half six in the morning.

I propped my head on my elbow to watch him tearing into packages from the foot of our bed, stuffing more chocolate into his mouth.

He was all exposed flesh, spattered with cinnamon freckles and gingery in all the right places.

I purred at the sight, in spite of myself.

"Oh, you're up," he glumped at me through a happy mouthful.

"Yes. Such a surprise, that," I answered through a yawn, and was rewarded with the sight of his bare backside from my vantage point as he reached for another package.

I was as bare as he was under the blankets and smiled at the memory of what we'd done in harried frenzy when we'd arrived home last night.

"Look at this! Cool, I can't wait to show Harry!"

"How about we forget about Harry," I suggested, sliding my hand across his belly under the blanket, "and we-"

My proposal was cut short by the intrusive crack of Apparition in the room.

Harry, clad in only his pajama bottoms, his arms laded with what were obviously his own recently opened gifts, was smiling down at us.

My screech of shock was blotted out by Ron and Harry's whoops of joy and Christmas greetings to each other.

Neither bothered to notice me, cowering with the blanket pulled to my chin.

"What did you get?"

"You've got to see this!" They shouted together.

Harry dropped his presents onto Ron's lap and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

Both men sat there, messy bed-heads bent together, their cheeks flushed with boyish excitement as they shared their new treasures.

And that was what made it difficult to be angry because that's what they were doing, _sharing_. Not gloating, because no matter how old they got or how much money they earned, they still shared everything with enthusiasm.

Which apparently includes my bedroom.

The unsurprising sound of a second Apparition downstairs was followed by a weary call of, "Hello?"

"He's here, Ginny," I answered. A phrase I used nearly everyday of my married life.

Wrapped tightly in her dressing gown, my equally mussed sister in law peered into the room with a wince at the sight of our oblivious husbands.

_I'm SO sorry_ , Ginny mouthed silently with pleading eyes as she crossed the room.

I shrugged, trying not to expose my shoulders.

"Harry," Ginny said, shoving a jumper over his head, "you're going to see Ron in a couple of hours. Come on."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Harry! Hermione and Ron are naked for fuck's sake, let's _go_."

Harry eyes locked onto mine for a moment and realization finally seeped into his thick head.

Ron dropped his head, turning pink.

"You _did_ it," Harry very maturely proclaimed, sniggering a taunt and punched Ron in the arm.

Ron punched Harry's arm in return and he would have fallen flat on the floor if Ginny hadn't hauled him to his feet in time.

"You hush, Potter," Ginny ordered, "or shall I mention how you managed to wake up wearing only a ribbon this morning?"

Harry clamped his mouth shut, shook his head, and quickly gathered his things.

"See you at the Burrow, then, Ron? Don't be late!" Harry said, his voice going up at the end.

"You either – and bring the new things!"

"I will – brings yours, too!"

Really, how can I be angry with that?

~^~


End file.
